Fabricated Stories and Crazy Nuns
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Maura's a little nervous about an upcoming lunch date with her biological mother but Jane is ever determined to make sure it all goes smoothly. Continuation of S3E5. Jane/Maura. Now a twoshot due to popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

Fresh from a successfully solved case, the duo entered their favorite hangout. They quickly spotted Sister Winifred Callahan seated in their usual booth. She was sipping a drink and reading her book.

"Should we join her? She's sitting by herself." Maura asked, turning to her best friend.

"There's a reason I'm by myself. I prefer it." The nun answered, not as out-of-earshot as the two other woman had hoped.

Jane walked over and sat down anyway. "Well they say the devil never drinks alone." She scooted over and patted the seat while winking up at the M.E.

"Jane!" Maura half-whispered in admonishment. She joined her regardless.

"Buy you a beer, Sister?"

"No thank you, Miss Rizzoli." As she reached into her bag her book cover slipped off, revealing a different book title than the one previously advertized. She noticed the slip-up and tried to recover unsuccessfully. Holding up the book, she spoke. "The Sound and the Fury by Faulkner. I'm enjoying it." She slid out of her side of the booth and made a hasty exit.

The two remaining women quickly burst into laughter.

"On The Angels' Wings of Desire!" Maura stated between giggles, recalling the real name of the book. "Are nuns supposed to read that?"

Their laughs died down as they saw a rather morose Giovanni approach them. "Hey."

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, trying not to laugh anymore.

The tall man looked to the floor and shrugged. "Nuttin"

"You look hot." Maura offered, causing a snort to come from the woman next to her.

"Nah." He deflected the compliment that would usually have him beaming.

After getting over a brief laughing fit, Jane looked up at him. "Are you having a pity party, G?"

He looked at the ground and shrugged.

"Do you – do you want company for your pity party?" The shorter woman asked.

"C'mon!" Jane goaded him by leaning over patting the far side of their table. As he took the seat, she kept talking. "Sorry 'bout your candidate."

"Yeah. Me too. I guess I hafta run myself if I want any changes around here."

That caused a laugh to come from the detective but she quickly reigned her amusement in as Maura spoke.

"Oh. That's a… that's a good idea."

"Yeah, why stop at congressman? Why not senator?" Jane knew it was not very nice to be encouraging him on something that was impossible for someone of his low intelligence. Though, she mused, considering the people currently in D.C., they really couldn't do any worse.

"President?" He looked between them, newly hopeful for his future.

Jane laughed again before responding."Why not? Think of all the interns. Skirts optional."

He perked up at that thought and then got even more excited as something came to him. "And you know what? When I become president, the first thing I'll do is make it possible for you two to get married wherever you want! Even, like, Mexico!"

Maura smiled at the sentiment. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. But you'd have no control over what Mexico does."

His face fell. "Whaddaya mean? Mexico's a state."

"I believe you're thinking of New Mexico.

"No, I know that one too. There's New Mexico an' Old Mexico. Where do you think they got it from?"

Jane leaned over and whispered. "We were in the same geography class in high school. He was asleep more than half the time."

"I see. Well, that doesn't matter anyway. I don't intend on getting married outside of Massachusetts."

Surprised at that, Jane looked over at her. "Really? I always figured you would want to get married in Europe somewhere."

"Europe? Man, I love that country. I've always wanted to go." Giovanni smiled.

The two women just shared glances again before deciding the best cause of action was to just order their drinks and shift the topic of conversation away from geography. It only took them a couple of minutes to get their orders.

Giovanni looked down at his beer before speaking. "You know what always cheers me up?"

"Oh please go on the suspense is killing me." Jane's monotone voice was showcasing how much she obviously didn't care, earning her a jab in the ribs from the doctor's sharp elbow.

"A good love story. Can you tell me how you got together?"

Jane and Maura exchanged worried glances. The former woman sighed, knowing that she would have to be the one to make it up for obvious reasons.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Giovanni." Maura spoke first, surprising the other woman. "After all, you and I have a history and I wouldn't want to bring up any lingering feelings you might have."

"Nah, it's okay Maura. I'm totally fine wit it. And I wanna know."

The Irish woman cleared her throat and placed her hand on the scarred one currently lying on the table. She rubbed it for effect and looked Jane's way. "Why don't you tell it, sweetie. You always tell it better."

"Fine, babe." Slightly annoyed the she had to come up with something on the spot, she answered through clenched teeth and then turned to the sole male at the table. "So you know, me an' Maura work together. And after awhile we just told each other how we felt and that's that."

His face fell. "That's it?"

"Of course not!" Maura answered. "Jane, why don't you tell him the whole thing?"

Said woman's eye twitched at the request but tried to quickly assemble a much more exciting story in her mind in the span of only a few seconds. "Fine. Well we work together," She said, starting in the same way, "and sometimes our jobs are a little bit dangerous."

"That's an understatement." Maura laughed.

"Anyway, this one time we were in the middle of an investigation and we got captured by our main suspect, who turned out to be the killer. He kept us tied up in his basement as hostages while he tried to get his demands filled. He left us alone for a few minutes one time and I knew I only had one chance so I put all the cards on the table." Getting into it now, she began to mimic what she was describing. "I turned to Maura as best I could with my restraints, looked her in the eyes and said 'Maura, I don't know if we'll make it out alive but I have to tell you something. I love you more than anything else in the world and, if I knew things would turn out this way I would have said this a long time ago so we could have more time together. I am completely and totally in love with you. I love the way your eyes light up when you solve a difficult piece of a case. I love the fact that you're basically part of the family. I absolutely adore you with every fiber of my being and I can't imagine living my life without you so I hope that, if he wants to kill one of us, to let me go first." Jane had to fight back a sudden flood of emotion as she realized that that some of of the story came way too easily, and for good reason. It came from the heart. "And Maura refused, of course, saying that she didn't want to live without me either and all that. And then she said she loved me too and we kissed. The end." She finished rather abruptly before returning to her drink.

Giovanni looked between them, stunned, while Maura kept her gaze focused on the detective. She was touched by the words even if they were a fabrication. It felt incredibly real to her. So much so that she had to excuse herself. She _was _getting more emotional lately, though, so it didn't really surprise her.

"Whatsa matter with her?" The mechanic asked, nodding towards the retreating figure.

Jane was a little worried herself but shrugged it off. "Oh, she just gets a little emotional about our story."

He nodded, understanding. "Yeah it was wicked cool."

"Thanks." She smiled, proud of her storytelling prowess. Though it didn't last long when she realized her would probably be impressed with a slightly edited retelling of The Little Mermaid… and believe it was them.

He chugged the remainder of his drink and stood up. "Thanks for this, Jane. I really needed it."

She smiled up at him. "No problem, G."

In the time it took Maura to get back to the table Jane had finished her own drink and took a sip of the wine that was left behind by the M.E.

"Is my glass emptier?"

"No."

"Jane…" She gave her a look that no one envied being on the receiving end.

"Alright fine, I just wanted to try it."

Her look changed to an expectant one. "And…?"

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

She nodded. "Yep! It's just what the doctor ordered!" She said and then laughed at her own joke.

Maura just shook her head and took a sip.

The detective looked over at her friend and, noticing that she was being unusually quiet, nudged the other woman with her shoulder. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow. What if I can't keep it together during a simple lunch? Then she'd know something was up!"

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine, Maura."

"I sure hope… I mean, I trust that you're correct in your assumption. But, really, what if I break down again?" She sighed loudly. "I still can't believe I did that! God, it was so embarrassing!"

Unable to stop the scene from replaying in her mind, Jane nodded. "Yeah… it kind of was." She tried her best to stifle her laugh but couldn't and let out a snort. "You squeaked, Maura!" She laughed. "I've never heard you squeak before!"

"I was under a lot of emotional distress! You know that!"

Nodding, the detective wiped a tear that had escaped during her laughter at the memory. "I know. But, still. You _squeaked_!"

Maura sighed at her best friend's behavior.

"So are you gonna tell her tomorrow?"

"I told you already, no. We are going to remain colleagues. It's easier that way."

"For who?" The concerned Italian shifted in her seat and placed one hand on the other woman's shoulder and another on the hand that was resting on the table. "Maura, you're a wreck. I've never seen you like this before and I'm worried."

"Well then maybe you can come tomorrow?"

"Of course! Whatever you need." While she smiled at her best friend, she used her thumb to gently stroke the soft flesh of Maura's hand in a comforting gesture. It wasn't very helpful, however.

The intimate act sent shivers up her spine and it took all the doctor had not to show it. Instead she tried to focus on the pressing problem of having lunch with her biological mother in less than fifteen hours. "I've been very emotional lately, Jane. I'm not sure I can handle it. What if she hugs me again?"

Said woman tried her best to stop that line of thinking. "That's why I'll be there. If it becomes too much for you, you can kick me under the table and I'll think of a way to get you out of there."

Maura smiled at her. "Thank you. Just promise me you won't say anything to her about you-know-what."

"Scouts honor!" Jane smiled, throwing up a hand shape that looked suspiciously like the Vulcan salute.

"You were a sprout trooper, not a scout."

She shrugged. "Same difference."

Maura just laughed and finished her wine before quizzing Jane on what not to say during the following lunch.

The next morning, after their regular yoga session, they walked into the police department, chatting away.

"For the twentieth time, Maura, it'll be fine!" She said, somewhat exasperated. When they reached the detective's desk Jane faced the other woman and gently rubbed her arms. "Why don't you just go down to your office and relax. Reread a few of your favorite science-y articles! I'll come down and get you when it's time to leave for lunch." She leaned in a bit closer so she could make sure that Maura was taking in what she said. She stared into her eyes for a beat too long before talking again. "Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jane." As a token of her gratitude she closed the relatively small gap between them and wrapped her arms around the other woman in a hug. The pair stood there for several moments and pulled away when they felt they were being stared at. "I'm, uh… I'm gonna go downstairs." Maura's face was uncharacteristically red and getting redder by the second as she rushed off to her destination.

Jane just smiled at the retreating figure before getting herself a cup of the bitter BPD coffee.

Across the room, Korsak nudged Frost. "Hey, do you know what happened last night?" He asked, hoping the younger man would have some inside information.

"No, why? You noticed it too?" He said, nodding towards the coffee pouring detective.

"I think half of Boston noticed it." The sergeant let out a chuckle. He settled down after a moment and looked back to Frost. "But, seriously, they seem more…" He paused, looking for a word.

But the shorter man knew exactly what he was thinking. "There's more chemistry than normal? Yeah, definitely. You could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife."

Unfortunately for everyone involved, Sister Winifred overheard their conversation. A scowl rested on her face as she walked towards the unlucky woman heading towards her desk. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

The force in the words nearly caused said woman to drop her coffee. "Um… yes?"

"I knew you were a hell raiser but I didn't expect you to take it this far!"

"What are you talking about?"

Realizing they were where other people could overhear, Sister Winifred grabbed Jane by the wrist and dragged her into a nearby interrogation room. They sat down before she clarified her previous statement. "I'm talking about your relationship with Dr. Isles!"

"What do you mean? Is it sinful to be friends with a medical examiner?" This was ridiculous. All she wanted to do was get her paperwork done in peace so she could go to lunch with Maura and Hope and not have to worry about anything else for the rest of the day. She rolled her eyes as she brought her coffee filled mug to her lips.

"No. But it _is_ sinful to fornicate with a woman when you, yourself, are a woman."

And cue spit-take. "What?" She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, adding to the displeasure of the nun across from her, before continuing. "I did not sleep with her!"

"Your coworkers think otherwise."

"Someone's spreading rumors?"

"There are no rumors here, Jane. I know what I saw and what I heard. It seems this has been happening for awhile. I should have come sooner." She shook her head and reached across the table. "There are people who can help you."

As if touched by fire, she ripped her arm away. "I don't need help. There's nothing 'sinful' going on with me and Maura." She said, using finger quotes.

Sister Winifred cleared her throat. "Maura and I."

Jane's eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Fine. Maura and I didn't do anything."

"Do not lie to me, Miss Rizzoli. I overheard Vincent and Barold talking."

A sharp sigh came from the younger woman. "Sister, trust me. They're just being guys. We didn't sleep together."

Believing her now, she smiled lightly. "Good." She looked at Jane for a moment and frowned again. "But I can sense the desire you have for her in you. I want to help you with this."

Jane stood and glared at the woman, feeling more loathing towards her now than she ever did in school. "I don't need help. I know what I feel and I know it's not wrong. If you have a problem with that then you can pack your files back up and leave because I _know _my department will stand behind me." With that, she walked out.

The nun watched her leave and frowned before standing up, figuring she would try a different route. It took her a few minutes to find it but, eventually, she walked through Maura's office door.

"Oh! Hello, Sister Winifred. Is there something I can do for you?"

She smiled down at the seemingly pleasant girl who was leading her former pupil astray. "Yes. I would very much appreciate it if you kept your interactions with Miss Rizzoli to a minimum."

"I'm sorry?" She was sure she didn't hear that right.

"Jane has an… unhealthy dependence on you. One that is not right with God. So in order to help her return to a proper path of the lord, I ask that you see her only when necessary. Just for now."

Maura thought this was so ridiculous she almost wanted to laugh. Almost. "No."

She frowned. "Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to have a talk with Mrs. Rizzoli upstairs."

Maura paled and wanted to say something to stop her but couldn't think of something fast enough. Deciding on a different course of action, she headed upstairs and to the familiar grouping of desks, only to find the woman she was looking for gone.

"Looking for Jane?" Frost asked, not even bothering to lift his head up from his paperwork.

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"She mumbled something about better coffee in the café, I think."

Hazel eyes widened and she nearly broke a world speed record on the way. She met the sought after woman in the hallway. "Jane! I, uh, there's this new coffee place down the street! Do you want to see if it's any good?"

She considered the thought for a moment. "Nah. I really should finish my paperwork."

Maura jumped in front of her to stop the progression towards the nearby café. "Please?"

Jane sighed. "Maura… I would but if we go I won't have enough time to finish all my work before lunch and I really don't want to do anything after lun-" Her words were cut off by a loud and familiar voice.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I don't care what you are doing, you better get your butt over here right now!" Angela yelled from around the corner, not knowing how close her daughter really was.

"On second thought, why don't we take the day off?" Jane said, laughing nervously, before dragging Maura to a side exit. They headed to the parking garage and took Maura's car. After discussing their options for a moment, they decided to park at the restaurant they would be headed to in a couple hours anyway and just walk around. Since it was in a richer neighborhood of Boston it wasn't too far from The Common so they spent their time there.

XXXXX

"Dr. Isles! How nice to see you again!" Hope said pleasantly, reaching her hand out for her to shake it.

Fearing that any contact would cause her emotional spigot to reopen, she rejected the offer and sat down.

Jane took it instead. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Martin."

"You too, Detective."

They sat and ordered before settling into a comfortable conversation. Well, comfortable for two out of three of them.

Maura just watched as her best friend and her biological mother talked. She was honestly surprised at herself for being almost immobilized with fear and a few emotions she wasn't quite sure how to identify.

As time went on and the plates emptied, topics turned more personal.

"So do you have a boyfriend, Jane?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a lovely woman." She frowned when she heard her phone go off. Checking it, her frown deepened and she got up. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Maura's brows furrowed, forcing her to say the first thing for nearly a half an hour when the older woman finally left. "What about Casey?"

Jane shook her head. "We're not really in a relationship. We talked about this the last time we met for dinner and he realized he wasn't ready to date anyone right now. So we're just friends."

"Oh!" Though she knew why there was a smile appearing on her face, she was still confused by the fact that she was happy that her best friend was no longer with someone she cared about. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I think I was more upset with the fact that he stopped talking to me without letting me know why then anything else."

Maura nodded and finished the last bite of her meal. "That makes sense."

Just then, Hope came back from outside of the restaurant. "Sorry about that, ladies." She had noticed that her fellow doctor was conversing with Jane so, she hoped, she had finally decided to join in on the conversation. She decided to try the same general question she gave to Jane on her. "So, Maura, how are things outside of the workplace? Do you have a husband?"

She shook her head before unconsciously glancing at the woman next to her.

Hope felt foolish. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized but I didn't want to assume. How long have you and Jane been together?"

"What?"

"Sorry to say but if it's supposed to be a secret, you aren't doing that good of a job." She laughed.

"No, I meant that we're not – " Jane's words were cut off by the same ring tone.

"I'm so sorry. Some people just can't take a hint." She laughed and then took her call outside again.

Jane turned to her companion. "So? How're you feeling?"

She smiled. "I think I'm okay right now. It helps to have you with me."

"Aww. Thanks, Maura."

Hope came back to the table in a rather hurried fashion. "Turns out some people can't do things without me. I have to go. Can we do this again sometime?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. I would like that."

"Fantastic. Goodbye, Maura. Jane." She said before leaving.

"So, do you wanna find somewhere else to go?" Jane asked.

For a moment the question was met with silence as the M.E. decided what she wanted to do. Eventually she shifted in her chair and looked the other woman in the eyes. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure. What about?"

"Last night."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Okay, I had _one_ beer. I know I didn't do anything crazy like that one time I drank an entire pitcher in fifteen minutes and felt bad for the traffic cones outside in the rain."

A giggle came from Maura's mouth when she remembered that night. "No, I just – that story you were telling Giovanni. It – it really got to me."

"Like in a you're-mad-at-me-again kind of way?" The Italian asked, worried.

"No. I – I – those things you said… I feel for you."

Chocolate eyes blinked in disbelief. "Really?"

Maura nodded her head.

"Well… me too. I mean, what's a story without a little bit of truth, right?"

This made the shorter woman smile and lean in for a very chaste kiss.

Light and quick as it was, it still had a huge effect on the detective. "Wow. Can we do that again?" She asked with a goofy grin.

Maura just moved in even closer and whispered as she glided her fingertips across various patches of exposed flesh."Why don't we go hide out from your mother first? And then we can do that all day."

"You have no idea how much I want to but that's kind of impossible. She lives at your house and has a key to my apartment."

"We could always find a nice bed and breakfast or something for the weekend." She offered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Jane's hand shot up at the same time she yelled, "Check please!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But at least I fulfilled some of your wishes. Hopefully I did it well enough. Enjoy!

XXXXX

After going to quite a few B&B's that had no vacancies, they checked into a rather quaint one they discovered in the Back Bay. As soon as they got settled in, Maura went out for a bit of clothes shopping for herself and Jane for the next few days, as she knew that the detective was not letting either one of them go to her home, or even back to the precinct where she kept a few spare items.

"So…" Maura said when she got back, sitting down on the queen sized bed and patting the space next to her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Jane started with a smile as she joined her. "We could continue what we started at the restaurant."

"We could." The M.E. agreed, though she made no move to actually do so.

"Or?" She asked slowly, thinking the other woman had something else in mind.

"Things _have _been pretty hectic for us lately. Do you want to talk about anything before it gets too serious between us?"

Jane's head tilted in confusion. "Like what?"

"Well there are a lot of things to consider. The fact that I'm living with your mother, that we work together, or even that not too long ago we were at each other's throats."

Brows furrowed. "I thought we put that behind us."

Maura nodded. "We did but now things are different. I just want everything to be considered before we start a relationship."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Do you put all your 'romantic partners' through this?"

"No. You're just more important to me than any of them were."

The amused look Jane held on her face turned to one of adoration as she smiled softly and scooted closer. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmm-hmm." She snuggled up close to the other woman and smiled warmly when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Maura was reveling in being in such a safe and comfortable embrace while Jane was deep in thought. She was sure they had to talk eventually but wasn't really in the mood to do so now. Though they were as alone as they could get considering the fact that the nosiest person they knew has no idea of their whereabouts. Then again, they had all weekend to talk. Perhaps, Jane mused, they should use this night to just relax and get to know one another in a new way.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?" She sounded, not even tilting her head to look up at the other woman.

"How about we talk tonight. After dinner?"

"Sounds good." Maura said cheerily and then broke away from her new beau. She dragged the tip of her index finger slowly and gently up Jane's arm before using it to tilt the taller woman's chin up, as to give her full access to what she wanted to do next. When she leaned in for a kiss she felt Jane jump in surprise when her lips hit the soft skin. She moved her lips tenderly against the now trembling flesh before moving down and using her tongue to trace along the fairly prominent collar bone.

A shiver of pleasure ran down the Italian's back and she couldn't help the moan from escaping her lips. "Mmm. Maura."

Said woman giggled and pulled away with a mischievous grin on her face. "You like that?"

The tone of voice added another shiver down the racetrack that was currently Jane's spine. She couldn't speak at the moment so she just nodded and hoped that was enough.

She giggled again and returned to her previous post. After a few moments of going back and forth between the slender clavicles with her tongue she started dragging her teeth along as well, for extra effect.

With the very minimal amount of strength and self restraint she had left in her, Jane pushed the other woman off her.

"Jane?" Maura frowned, confused at the action.

"You –I … I thought you said you didn't want it to get too serious before we talked?" She said, mentally kicking herself for stopping such a pleasurable experience. But she wanted it to last between them. If that meant being her own cock block, so to speak, then so be it.

She took a moment to collect herself before responding. "You're right. But if we're not going to talk or make out until after dinner then what do you want to do?"

"I never said we couldn't make out. Let's just be _Enchanted_ right now and have our lips be the only things that touch."

A short burst of air escaped the hazel eyed girl as a laugh. "Okay, detective. I'll keep my hands where you can see them."

"Good thing," she smirked. "I know where they've been!"

Maura just shot her a half-hearted glare before leaning forward to capture the other woman's lips with her own.

Jane retaliated just fine, taking the doctor's bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucking. It was certainly addicting, she had to admit, and it took all her willpower just to keep her hands down in her lap.

Endorphins were flowing, flesh was tinted pink, and tongues were in the midst of a heated battle when they heard the dreadful noise.

"I'm not answering it." Jane grumbled when they separated.

"It could be important, Jane."

"Fine." She sighed and reached over for the still ringing phone. Upon seeing the caller ID, however, she put it back. "Not answering it."

"Jane…"

"I don't care if my mother's hair is on fire; I'm not talking to her right now." She broke her own rules and used her hands to cup Maura's cheeks in order to bring her into another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer than the last one but, sadly, not long enough. The phone started ringing again and she nearly threw it against the wall. She wasn't surprised at her mother's persistence but it was really starting to get on her nerves. She was about to hit the 'ignore call' button when she saw that it wasn't the pesky woman. She sighed and answered. "What do you want, Korsak?"

"Your mother is driving me crazy." He half yelled in the receiver.

"Join the club."

He sighed. "I don't know what you did or didn't do but you better fix it, Rizzoli."

"Look, me an' Maura are on a little vacation right now."

"A vacation?" He scoffed. "You didn't even finish your paperwork from the last case and now you're taking a vacation?"

"Just for the weekend. Relax, I'll get it done on Monday."

"You better hope Angela calms down by then. What did you do anyway?"

"Nuthin'." She lied. "Just pass her off to Frankie, he's used to it."

"Bu – " His words were cut off when Jane pulled the device from her ear and hit the 'end call' button.

Maura looked at her curiously as she put the phone down on the nightstand. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. It's so peachy, it's like we're in Georgia." The detective said with a laugh.

"Funny you should say that…" She started.

Jane's face fell, as she figured she was going to be stuck there for about a half an hour while her best friend went on and on about the history of peaches in Georgia.

Not paying any heed to the other woman's facial expression, she continued. "Did you know that Georgia and Massachusetts share the same state dance: the square dance? It's not that odd considering it is the state dance of twenty-one other states."

"That's it?"

The Irish woman's head tilted. "Yes. You think there are more than almost half of our states that share that dance?"

"No, I just – usually when you go all Wikipedia on me there's a lot more information."

"I can say more if you wa – "

"No!" She said far too quickly and loudly, making herself wince. "It's fine. Very educational as it is, Maura, thank you." She jumped up off the bed suddenly. "Hey, you hungry yet?"

"Um… sure."

"Great!" She took the M.E.'s hand and led her out the door. It might have seemed a little sudden and out of nowhere but all Jane was thinking about was what came _after _dinner. Well, really more what came after their after-dinner chat.

They found a little café not too far from where they were staying and had a quick dinner. They chatted about insignificant things, just whatever came to mind, during their meal and the walk back.

When they got back the pair sat down on the bed. Jane let out a breath of nervous air and waited, expecting the other woman to start first. She didn't and, instead, stared at Jane.

After a couple of awkward moments, Jane spoke up. "So… about these things you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular comes to mind. Well… maybe…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay with even being in a relationship right now? I mean you and Casey were kind of… I don't know."

She smiled at the concern so obviously drenching the tone. "I'm fine. Things have been over between us for awhile. Though I don't know how he'll take the news when he finds out that he no longer has a chance with me now that I've somehow managed to get the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with me."

Maura beamed. "That you did. Somehow." She added a playful wink to punctuate her words.

"So… talk over?" Jane hoped that it would be that easy. At least for now.

"Talk over." She confirmed.

The detective smiled and made a quick move to tackle the other woman so that both of them were now lying on the bed with Jane on top of Maura. The latter woman tried her best to gain control of the situation but failed miserably. Instead she just decided to enjoy the view of Jane smiling above her while strong arms were placed on either side of her head. She definitely wasn't complaining when the Italian woman started to lean down to place a tingle-inducing kiss upon her lips. Though she wanted to respond to the kiss with all she had, she took the opportunity for revenge. First she wrapped her arms around the other woman's torso slowly. Then she quickly slid her legs around Jane's before jerking her body to flip them over. She only managed to turn them on their side, however, but quickly got on top.

"Hey." The woman with her back now against the bed laughed. "No fair!"

Maura just smiled before answering that comment with a kiss. This led to an even more heated make out session where hands were roaming every inch of the body against them. Eventually they exhausted all their energies and just lied beside one another. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the doctor spoke up. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked, lazily tracing random shapes against the space on Jane's chest just above her breasts.

"Stay in bed?" She asked with a hopeful lift in her voice.

"As much as I would love to, we can't do that all day."

The detective shrugged weakly, as to not shift the other woman off her. "How about we go out and do something fun? Something that's _not _running or yoga."

She thought about it for a moment but couldn't come up with anything. "Like what?"

"Well now that you have some free time you can get your scuba diving certification."

Maura brightened up at that. "Sounds like fun! I already know the place that we can go do it!"

She laughed nervously at the thought. "We? I said _you. _Besides, I don't even have a suit."

"And mine is at my home where your mother probably is. They include rental fees in the cost of a certification course, Jane. We'll be fine."

"Lucky me." She grumbled.

"Jane!" The shorter woman admonished.

"I know, I know. It'll be fun." She said half-heartedly.

Maura smiled, thinking she won. "Exactly." She snuggled up closer to Jane, who enveloped her in a warm embrace and, within minutes, they were both sound asleep.

XXXXX

After a nice breakfast, some more fooling around between the sheets, and a quick lunch, the two were off to their first scuba lesson.

"We have to sit here and learn stuff? I never liked school. Why are you doing this to me?"

"We need to learn safety rules, Jane. And it's only three classes."

She stuck her tongue out at the woman who had already turned to face the front and was already starting to write things down in her notebook. Before the instructor had even walked in. The detective shook her head at that fact but wasn't wholly surprised.

When the instructor finally entered the room, he introduced himself and wanted the class to do so as well. He then went over safety regulations before showing them a video. After the video was a short quiz.

Jane, having been lost in thought during the video, had no idea what she was doing. She spent the allotted time internally debating whether she should try to copy off of Maura's paper or just turn it in blank. She finally settled for sketching a picture of a pirate Bass in the middle of a sword fight with the hero of her made up story – Joe Friday. Luckily for her, they weren't graded and the instructor went over the answers and the explanations behind them, after they had finished.

From there they went to a nearby pool where a bunch of equipment was laying out. They got one on one help on choosing the best mask for them and then the instructor showed them how the air tanks worked. He then took them through the proper way of breathing with the apparatus before taking them in the relatively shallow pool to try there. Even though she wasn't paying much attention, Jane was flying through the course while Maura seemed to struggle. After their first round in the pool, the M.E. was the only one who had to be pulled out, as she was coughing up water.

"You okay, Maura?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Fine." She responded, a little upset. She didn't fail at much of anything in her life, even athletics.

The taller shot her a smile and tried to pep-talk her back into the pool. "C'mon, you know what they say! Just get back on the… uh… seahorse!"

That caused her to crack a smile and shake her head at Jane's goofy, yet endearing, attempt to make her feel better. She took the hand that the other woman had offered and got back in the pool, working one-on-one with the instructor this time to get it right. It didn't take her too long to figure out what she had done wrong, enabling her to join the rest of the class and finish today's course with no other issues.

After showering off the chlorine, they decided to walk around for awhile before stopping for dinner at a random restaurant they strolled past. It wasn't the best meal they've ever had but it satiated their appetite. For food anyway. As soon as they entered the room they were all over each other once again. This hunger, however, was harder to satisfy.

Clothes were quickly discarded and flesh met flesh in a twisting, fiery tango of desire. They explored all new areas of their partner's body as well as of their own sexuality. As much as they would have loved to continue until the sun came up, they hadn't enough stamina to even last them half the night. Thoroughly tuckered out by the third hour, they fell asleep, once again, in each other's arms.

Unsurprisingly, they slept in late. So late, in fact, that they missed out on their breakfast. With sleep still in their eyes, their grumbling stomachs forced them to find food and did so in a nearby diner.

While food meant energy, the amount of carbohydrates in their meal combined with their lack of sleep nearly made them slip into a food coma right then and there. They made it back to their room for a nap before continuing on with the previous day's activities.

As much as neither one of them wanted to, they ended the day with a talk about what to expect at work the next day. It was a short chat as their only concerns were of Angela and Sister Winifred. Nevertheless, they explored as many possible scenarios as they could think of in order to be best prepared. With that weighing heavily on their minds they went to bed and slipped into a fitful sleep.

As soon as they stepped foot into the station the next day, they heard a voice that made Jane's hair stand on end.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela stepped out of the café armed with a spatula.

Said woman kept her head down and dragged Maura along. "Not now, Ma, I have paperwork I really need to finish."

The older Rizzoli saw the clasped hands and beamed, but still used her angry voice. "Oh no you don't, young lady. We need to talk."

She stopped and sighed. "Fine. Go on, Maura, I'll see you later." She said, letting go of the other woman's hand.

"Maura too." Angela demanded before walking back into the café. She checked behind herself once to make sure she was being followed before going into the kitchen.

The two younger women gave each other worried glances as they waited for what came next. What did come, however, was definitely not expected. In a split second they were both brought into a massive bear hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were dating?" She pulled away. While her face was positively beaming, there was a hint of disappointment in her features. "I had to hear it from Sister Winifred? Jane, you know already that I have no problem with something like this. And especially not with Maura! I never dreamed you'd be dating a doctor!"

"Sorry, Ma." She knew arguing about the semantics of when and where everything happened would be pointless so she just left it at that.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay mad at them for long. She was just so happy her only daughter had finally found someone. "Just go on and finish your work."

Jane did as she was told for once and Maura followed suit. Since the latter woman had finished her stuff on Friday she had nothing to do but browse shoes on her phone. Things seemed to be going swell until Sister Winifred walked in.

"Dr. Isles, I thought I warned you about this on Friday."

That caused the chocolate eyed woman to look up at Maura. "She talked to you?"

With a nod to her best friend, she turned to face the older woman. "You did. But it's really not your place."

"My place is to help people who have strayed from the path of the lord which is exactly what you two are doing."

Jane just rolled her eyes and tried her best to focus on her paperwork, letting Maura do all the arguing.

Korsak and Frost looked up from their desks, wide eyed and a bit worried at where this heated discussion might lead. The older man decided to get up and walk over to Jane. "Hey Rizzoli, you really gonna just let them go at it?"

Without looking up, she answered. "Yep. If I just sit here and try to ignore it, I won't draw my gun."

He laughed and shook his head. When there was a pause in the argument, however brief, he decided to put in his two cents. "You know, Sister, the bible also bans round haircuts but you seem to be rocking it."

Frost stood up as well. "Yeah, and I think I remember you having a lobster roll for lunch the other day. Kind of goes against Leviticus 11:10, doesn't?"

"Well I… th-that's different." She stuttered.

Just then an officer who had been walking by when he heard the beginnings of the debate spoke up. "I don't know too much about the bible but Jane Rizzoli has saved a lot of people's lives. If that doesn't make her good in God's eyes, I don't know what will."

A round of agreement came from the ever developing crowd that showed up simply to support the two. Sister Winifred was growing flustered and was about to come up with a retort when Cavanaugh came in, having heard the commotion from his office.

"What's going on in here?" He sighs. "Sister Winifred, I told already that I have no issue with Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles' relationship. I'm giving you one more warning to stop with the preaching in my department or I'll be forced to kick you out. Do I make myself clear?"

Her face gave every indication that she wanted to retaliate with some choice words that were somewhat inappropriate for a nun to be speaking but she kept it under control. Instead she just nodded and sat back down at her desk.

The lieutenant then turned to the two women that were currently laughing as quietly as they could. "And you two! Don't make things difficult for her. This is still a workplace. Keep it professional."

"Yes sir." Jane said with all the seriousness she could muster. Turns out, that wasn't very much.

He just shook his head and left, wondering what he did to deserve such a hard to control group. It was bad enough with the hallway sports, though he was thankful archery season was over.

"So, Jane…" Maura started rather flirtatiously when things around them had begun to get back to normal with the exception of Sister Winifred, who was currently trying to bore through them with the force of her stare. The M.E. was well aware of this and decided to increase her intensity level just to irk the nun.

"Um… yes?"

"How about we go down to my office?" Her fingers glided along the cheek of the other woman before stopping, for a brief moment, on her lips.

"But… I – I have to finish these." The detective whined.

"I know. I'll be waiting." She said with a wink and smile before turning to go down to her office.

Jane just gaped after her before blasting through the papers in front of her at record speed.


End file.
